Code: Veronica X A little bit different
by Skeptizism
Summary: This is a StevexClaire story! umm yeah you do remember when they were in the plane? and when they crashed into this building? OF COURSE! I thought there wasn't enough romance... R


When I saw the scene of Steve and Claire in the plane ( and of course short after the crash )  
I thought: WTF??? THERE SHOULD BE A LOT MORE ROMANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
… Umm so I decided to make my own story about it…  
I didn't changed anything, but I added some specials like the thoughts of Steve and some more actions…

I hope you like it  
Enjoy reading :-P

* * *

Steve turned around just in time to see Claire standing behind him.

"What was wrong???" he asked curious…and with a lil bit worry in his voice!

"Oh…nothing just a giant cockroach that had to be stepped on…" she answered like it had been just a little bug that had to be killed…

_She is brave…every other girl would be to scared to fight against an Umbrella-Monster…  
but Claire is different…she is strong, cute – no better: she is sexy! And she can use weapons…not better than me but better than some guys…  
Should I tell her…_

Suddenly the plane was out of control and Steve who was lost in his thoughts woke up and wondered what had happened.

"What's happening?" Claire asked very worried.

"I don't know…the plane just changed direction on it's own!!"

He pushed some buttons, but nothing seemed to happen…

Then he saw a green light which meant…

"It's flying in auto-pilot mode. I can't switch over to manual control." He explained.

Before Claire could say something else a screen turned on and a man called Alfred Ashford could be seen there…

"My apologize, but I cannot let you escape now ahahahaha" Alfred said with his woman-voice.

"ALFRED! You cross-dressing freak!" Claire yelled and just in time the screen turned off again and Steve and Claire were alone now. They couldn't do anything so they decided to sit down and sleep to gain some energy for what is waiting for them when the plain will arrive at it's goal…

They sat next to each other and leaned against some computers. Claire fell asleep very fast.  
After some minutes Steve joined her sleeping, but not for a long time. He woke up before Claire and thought again.

_Oh Claire…If you could only know what I'm thinking and feeling right now…I want to protect you…I don't know but somehow I seem to be care for you… HOW CAN I SAY THAT TO HER? Of course I want her to know it…and I want her to feel the same for me, but…how can I tell her?_

He looked over to her. She was still asleep. Her head rested on his shoulder. She moved a little bit, but didn't wake up. Her head leaned against the computer now. Steve couldn't take his eyes off of her.

_She looks like an angel…the most beautiful angel I've ever seen. I have to tell her what I'm feeling before it's too late.  
Maybe…maybe the right time is now.  
What if I kiss her? Will she wake up and kiss me back or…will she hit me?  
This could__be my only chance I HAVE to use it!_

He leaned forward to her. All he wants was to kiss her. He was just inches away and then…

…Claire moved again…it seems like she is going to wake up. Steve stopped and turned back.  
He stood up and walked over to a window. Once he was there he hit it with his fist ( not too loud because he didn't want to wake Claire up that fast )

He looked out the window and …

"HEY" he said in Claire's direction "Where are we?"

He turned around to look at the instruments.

"Huh" was all Claire could say half-asleep.

"Latitude 82.7 degrees. That's the Antarctic" he said. "We are over the Antarctic" he said as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"What??" Claire asked.

She looked out of the window and saw buildings and she recognized one more thing:

"HEY! Those planes have left the island right before us!"

Steve thought about it for a second and then he came to the conclusion:

"Then this must…This place belongs to Umbrella!"

Then the plane was out of control. The earth came nearer and nearer. In front of them appeard a large building…

_SHIT… Claire I have to save her _– thought Steve and jumped to Claire.

The plane reached the building and the wall broke into thousand pieces.

The plane stopped and nothing moved. Neither outside nor inside the plane.

Claire was the first one getting back to consciousness. She moaned because of her hurting head, but this was not that important. She turned around and saw Steve – still unconscious.

"Hey wake up Steve." She said.

_Oh Steve please wake up PLEASE! I dunno why but I like you and … I don't want to loose you so come on you gonna make it! Whe have been threw worse things… when I'm alive you are probably too!_

"ahh ah .."

_He's alive! HE IS ALIVE!_

"We're … still alive!" he said…again as if he couldn't believe it.

She just nodded and smiled at him… she was so happy he was still alive…

Then he stood up to look for a way out of the plane.

He walked over to a door. He pushed it, but the door didn't move so he took a step back and kicked at it three times. It fell down.  
Then he jumped out and landed on his feed.  
He turned around and put it arms up to catch up Claire.

She hesitated for a minute, but she trusted him…so she jumped and landed in his arms.  
Both lost balance and fell down.  
Claire laid on top of Steve.  
His arms wrapped tightly around her waist. It felt good. He didn't want to end this, but Claire broke the hug by pushing herself up with her arms. For a short moment they stared into each others eyes…

_Should I kiss her now? Yes or No? Why does this have to be so difficult???_

_Oh my god. He looks at me…what the hell is he thinking? Does he know that I…somehow feel something for him?_

She couldn't take this silence anymore so she stood up and said "Thanks."  
She gave him her and to help him up.  
He still laid there. Without any movements.  
Then he looked at her and her hand.  
He slowly reached for it, but instead of letting her help pulling him up he pulled her down on top of him again. This time he didn't give her a hug. He pulled her into a kiss.  
To his surprise she kissed him back. The kiss turned more and more passionate until they had to break it to get air.

Both stood up and didn't know what to say. Claire was confused and Steve blushed.  
Steve was the one who broke the silence then.

"Ok…uh…Our plane is trashed. Let's split up and find another way off this over-size freezer."

"…Right…" Claire said.

None of them wanted to leave the other one, but both knew that they had a better chance to find a way out FAST if they split up.

"Claire?"

"Yes Steve?"

"Please be careful. I … I don't want you to get hurt."

She moved a little bit closer and put her arms around his neck.

His hands moved to her wrist…

"Of course Steve. But you have to promise me to don't get hurt, too!"

"Alright. For you I'd do anything."

Claire gave him one last brief kiss.

"Ok…Let's do it." Steve said and ran away - happy about the fact that Claire likes him and worried about the thing that it could be that he won't see her again…  
He turned around to say her he loves her, but she was gone.

_Claire …please let me see you again I really REALLY have to tell you that I love you._

* * *

Oh yeah I love this pairing STEVExCLAIRE … The only better one is LEONxADA

So I really wanna know what you think about my story. I wrote it about 2 am so… I'm tired maybe there are some mistakes, but I think this isn't a problem, is it?

Thanks for reading.  
I would be very pleased about reviews!  
I dunno why, but I LOOOVE reviews

Yeah I know I'm crazy, but that's just me! hihi


End file.
